1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to testing of electronic systems, and particularly, to a system for testing connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic systems, connectors allow data flow across devices or across a device and its peripherals. A typical connector includes a number of verification pins and a number of signal pins. The verification pins are configured for verifying whether two connectors are a matching pair. During initialization of the electronic systems, testing of the connections between devices or between the device and the peripheral is performed. Current systems for testing connectors only detect whether each pair of verification pins of each of the two connected connectors are electrically connected. If the verification pins are deemed to be electrically connected, the testing of the two connectors is considered as passed. However, it is not uncommon that other pins of the two matching connectors may not be electrically connected, even when electrical connection of each pair of verification pins has been detected. Thus the current testing process would not guarantee the flow of the data across the connection.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system for testing connections of two connectors, which can overcome the limitations described above.